Delphi Riddle: The Augurey Chronicles
by TheRollingPin
Summary: Delphi Riddle was doomed to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban. She recollects her past while she's locked inside her cell. Scorpius decides to give her one more chance. He secretly helps her escape and lets her use his father's time turner for ten days in order to meet her parents. She commits to keep her promise not to change the past... Will she be able to keep her promise?
1. Prologue

I recently finished reading the Cursed Child and I admit that I fell in love with Delphi. I want to get to know her better. That's the reason I'm writing this multi-chapter fanfiction.

Together we're gonna discover her character and her past. My story starts with Delphi being locked in Azkaban. She recollects her past and remembers her childhood and how she developed into a powerful witch.

I pitied on Delphi at the end of the story when she was begging Harry to kill her. I mean she's sooooo desperate to meet her parents. (•~•)

And that was when I said to myself: Why don't you give her a chance to spend some time with them!? *grabs tissue*

A freaking family reunion!  
and they lived happily ever after... No! We need some action!

The dark will return, and is up to Delphi to thwart her father's plans.

Hehehe *winks*

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

_**~Chapter 1~**_

It had never crossed her mind that she would get pregnant, that she would end up with a baby… Warming the Dark Lord's bed had become one of her daily duties. The day after the break out from Azkaban, the Dark Lord had called her to meet him alone at his study. He had said to her how grateful and proud he was that she hadn't betrayed the dark side after all she had been through. Their conversation developed to something else when the Dark Lord revealed to her the main reason why he had summoned her.

He had caress with his thumb her rosy cheeks and had whispered in her ear that _he wanted_ her. If Bellatrix was a common, weak woman, she would have faint because of the sudden shock wave that penetrated her body when those words left his lips. But she managed to hide her excitement and instead of fainting, she raised herself on her tiptoes and bravely placed a soft kiss on his lips. He almost immediately responded and a few seconds later the kiss had become more passionate. Soon they found themselves on the Dark Lord's bed. _What came next is pretty obvious._

She knew that he was using her to satisfy his needs, but she didn't mind at all. She loved the attention he was showing for her.

Their encounters continued. Every time he had called her, she had obeyed and had apparated to his manor. She had completely forgotten that she could get pregnant anytime…

When she realized that she was caring his baby, enthusiasm and fear had overwhelmed her. She was aware of her lack of mothering skills; Bellatrix knew that she would never be the perfect mother figure for her child. She was a heartless killer, the Dark Lord's most loyal follower, not a caring person.

But what had frightened Bella the most when she found out about her pregnancy was what the Dark Lord's reaction would be. Had he ever desired an heir? Would he be happy if she told him about the baby? _Cause she hadn't been sure if she was going to break the news to him…_ Or would he consider the baby as a threat and would try to get rid of it?

Bellatrix had decided to keep the baby without telling him. She moved to the Malfoy manor where her sister helped her to deal with her pregnancy difficulties and prepare herself for the upcoming birth.

The first months of her pregnancy had been particularly easy. The only thing that had troubled her was her morning sickness. She continued attending the death eater's gatherings but avoided her involvement to dangerous missions.

She was actually getting concerned that she was losing herself; lying to the Dark Lord, avoiding the death eater's meetings… She never thought that she would ever dare to hide things from him. When that baby would finally be out of her womb, she would return to her duties. That was what she had said to herself.

What if the Dark Lord ever figured out what was going on? She wouldn't know what to do.

Her child was born in early December. Bellatrix's waters broke while she was having her breakfast. Draco and Lucius had left the manor an hour ago; the Dark Lord had summoned them once again. Narcissa had been asleep. Thankfully, some maids had been around when the time came…

* * *

The sun rose in the sky and his rays broke through the clouds. The sunlight was watery and cold; without color radiated back from either grass or leaves, without the warmth of summer. It brought nothing but sharp illumination. The silence was pure and comforting; every creature in the manor's garden had already found a shelter for the winter, the birds had either flown south or had better things to do than singing. Suddenly, a woman's screams disrupted the peaceful silence.

From the Malfoy manor came the most hysterical crying, the screaming sobs only interrupted by the person's need to breath.

A beacon of light, curious to find out what was going on inside the house, pierced through the mullioned panes of glass and laid on the floor.

One the room's bed was laying a woman with dark brown curls which were falling to her shoulders. Her cries of pain were filling the room. An old nurse was sitting on the bed next to her and was trying to calm her down by stroking her hair.

"Mrs. Lestrange, you have to take deep breaths and push." The older woman advised the younger one.

"I can't do it alone! Where is she? Where is Cissy?" she yelled desperately and pushed the old woman off her bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy is getting dressed. She'll be here in any minute!" the confused nurse reassured her. The woman on the bed was sobbing hysterically and was whispering things like "I'm not going to make it…" and "I shouldn't have kept it…"

The nurse approached her slowly and wiped the sweat from the woman's forehead. The brunette flinched under her touch.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" she roared and reached for her wand which was resting on a table next to the bed.

Seconds later the room's door slammed open and a blonde pale woman appeared.

"Bella! I'm here, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright!" she said, rushed to the woman's bedside and took hold of her hand.

"Cissy…I- I can't…" the woman stuttered while a tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"Hush love. You're Bellatrix Lestrange remember? You're the strongest and bravest woman I have ever known. Trust me. Everything is going to be OK. I'm here for you." She soothed her. "You can do this. Just push."

The pregnant woman shook her head in approval and did what she was told to do. She hissed with pain but didn't stop. It was unbearable but she had to keep trying. The harder she tried, the faster the baby was going to come out of her.

After many pushes, the nurse finally spoke.

"We're almost there. A few more…" she informed them.

"Cissy, it hurts." The brunette whispered. With her free hand grabbed the bed sheets and threw her head back. She gritted her teeth and managed to suppress a scream.

"I know." The blonde woman answered and stroked the other's face with her thumb.

"I can see a head!" yelled the old woman.

The brunette smiled and sighed with relief. She turned her head to look at the person who was standing by her bedside; her eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"You see! We're close!" she said, never letting go of the other's hand.

"Thank you for being here for me. I wouldn't make it without you."

"Anything for my sister, Bella. I'm so proud of you! And I want you to know that…" the woman didn't manage to complete her sentence. A baby's cry drew their attention.

"Oh it's a beautiful girl! Congratulations Mrs. Lestrange!" cheered the maid.

The mother of the infant burst into tears and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Let me hold her." begged the exhausted woman.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a clean white towel and handed to her mother.

"Bella, she looks so much like you!" commented happily her sister.

Bellatrix Lestrange was speechless. The moment she took her baby in her arms and whispered to it, it stopped crying and slowly opened its eyes. The baby girl observed her surroundings. Her eyes rested on her mom.

"Hi." Bellatrix said softly and smiled. The baby girl yawned and snuggled in her mom's neck.

"Bella, What are you going to name her?" Narcissa asked.

The woman didn't look up.

" _Delphi_." She replied and started humming.

"Well, that's an unusual name, isn't it?" interrupted the maid.

"If you need anything, we'll be outside the room." Cissy and the nurse left the room. Bellatrix needed some time alone with her newborn.

Bella giggled as her baby daughter took on of her fingers and pulled it to her mouth. She bended down and kissed her baby's head.

"I'll protect you. I won't let anyone harm you. I'll be always here for you, Delphi Riddle. I promise."

 _What Bellatrix Lestrange didn't know, was that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise._

* * *

 ** _*grabs a new tissue and throws the old one in the rubbish bin*_**

 ** _I had to write about Delphi's birth. I couldn't resist. Bellatrix was a sadistic woman, but I always imagined her being affectionate with her child. Delphi was her soft spot. In the next chapter Delphi will show up._**

 ** _I hope you liked the chapter! If you did, tell me your opinions! Reviews are appreciated. They make me write more!_** ** _I'll update as soon as I can!_**

 ** _Until then.._**

 ** _TheRollingPin xX_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_~Chapter 2~_**

 _A black veil darkened the sky as night fell. The scanty leaves that were left on the trees bare branches swept away when a gentle breeze pierced the lush garden, which belonged to a massive mansion that was located a little further on. The stately villa was built of pure marble and its top stood above the clouds._

 _Although its greatness what dominated the area was its garden which housed a great variety of plants and animals. The garden was surrounded by a large tract of tall shrubs in order to prevent strangers from tramping someone else's property down. There was only an entrance, a gate which was locked for many years. But today that gate was wide open. In front of the entrance, there were small footprints on the snow that testified the presence of an unexpected visitor. The footprints followed the main path which was also covered with a thinner layer of fresh snow._

 _The path was leading to the center of the garden where a gigantic fountain stood. The once running water that used to fell from three separate taps in the shape of snake heads had now formed a frozen waterfall which looked like an unsuccessful representational ice sculpture. On the top of the fountain a few blackbirds were cuddling to prevent the cold air from flaying their bodies._

 _The trees around the white fountain were also freeze; from the end of their branches hung icy stalactites that resembled glass ornaments._ _If the tall shrubs which thwart the garden to be exposed to public view weren't there, people would believe that the garden had either come out of a fairytale or it was enchanted._

 _What they wouldn't know is that the garden was indeed enchanted. It belonged to a rich family, a rich, weird family. They never talked to their neighbors. They rarely left the mansion. Nobody knew who they were and nobody cared to find out. The weird family had a little child, a little lonely girl who didn't have any friends. The rumors said that the cause of the girl's loneliness was her parents' overprotection. The truth was that the girl liked to be alone; although she was only five, she preferred to study and observe the nature…_

 _That little girl was now sitting on a black bench behind the fountain. She was dressed in a thin black nightgown; it was obvious that the cold weather didn't bother her. The wind was playfully tangling her sheeny silver hair, but the girl didn't seem to be annoyed; her eyelids were closed, her breathing was steady. Every now and then, she was humming a lullaby that her mom used to sing to her when she was a baby. The girl was enjoying the peace and quiet._

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere, a woman's voice broke the silence and pulled the girl out of her thoughts._

 _"_ _Delphi? Delphi, where are you?" the woman shouted. By the tone of the voice, Delphi perceived that the woman who was looking for her was far away and slightly concerned about her whereabouts. Despite the fact that Delphi desired to be alone, she stood up, smoothed out her gown and responded to the voice,_

 _"_ _I'm here mommy, by the fountain!" she shouted as loudly as she could, to make sure that her mom could hear her. Delphi started playing with the hem of her dress, until she could her mom approaching._

 _Some twigs were heard to snap and seconds later her mom emerged from the darkness. She was arrayed in a deep blue coat and her hair was blown and frizzy from the air and had leaves stuck on it._

 _When Bellatrix Lestrange showed up, the birds that were resting on the fountain let out a sudden, loud squawk and flew away._

 _Bellatrix spotted her daughter and heaved a sigh of relief, but when she noticed the way she was dressed, gasped and ran towards her child._

 _"_ _Oh my! Look at you! You would freeze to death if I hadn't found you promptly. Are you serious? Going out without telling me?! I was worried sick about you!" After finishing her remarks, she threw her arms around her daughter's form and hugged her. She kissed Delphi's forehead and the corners of her mouth quirked up._

 _"_ _The world is full of strange people, bad people who may want to harm you. I know it's hard for you to understand what I'm trying to say; you're still so young, so naïve. Please inform me the next time you'll decide to play outside." Bellatrix took off her coat and wrapped it around Delphi's shoulders._

 _Delphi teared up and looked down._

 _"_ _Sorry mommy. I'll never do it again. I should have asked you first." Delphi didn't like to watch her mom anguishing over her problems. Actually, she did not like to watch her suffering._

 _"_ _Did I upset you?" Delphi questioned and glanced timidly at her mom._

 _"_ _Just a little bit." Bellatrix answered and wipe with her thumps the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "I think it's time to return home. What do you think?"_

 _Delphi nodded and took hold of her mom's hand and together followed the dark path._

 _"_ _You know, when I was your age, I used to run away from home whenever I wanted to be along and relax. Now, I want you to tell me what made you run away." Bellatrix examined her daughter's face; sometimes Delphi was as unreadable as her father._

 _"_ _Father doesn't let me enter his library. I just want to borrow some books." Delphi whined angrily._

 _"_ _Why don't you talk to him about it?" her mom recommended but Delphi shook her head._

 _"_ _He won't listen to me. He thinks that I'm wasting his precious time. Can you talk to him?" she questioned hoping that she could avoid an awkward conversation with her father, but Bellatrix disagreed._

 _"_ _Delphi, I won't be able to help you deal with your difficulties have to be responsible. You'll never manage to overcome your problems if you constantly try to avoid them."_

 _Delphi's eyes widened and her mouth fell open with disbelief as those words left her mother's lips. She blinked a few times._

 _"_ _But you promised that you'll always be there for me!" she complained and pulled away from Bellatrix._

 _Bellatrix knew that Delphi had inherited many character traits of her personality. The unexpected outbursts, her stubbornness, her overreactions were characteristics that proved their resemblance. Over the years she learned how to handle her daughter, but sometimes it was still difficult to control her. And she was only five…_

 _"_ _No, no, what I'm trying to say is…" Bellatrix attempt to comfort her daughter's failed, as Delphi interrupted her._

 _"_ _You're always lying! You promised that you would try to improve my relationship with Father!" Delphi blocked her ears with her hands_

 _"_ _Delphi, please… It's not time to talk about these… Let's go home."_

 _"_ _No, I don't want to go near him…" Delphi whispered sadly and all at once, she dashed away from her mom._

 _Her hands were still covering her ears, so she couldn't listen to her mom who was pleading her to come back,_

 _"_ _Delphi, wait!"_

 _Delphi didn't listen to her mom; she left the path and rammed into some bushes. When she was sure that Bellatrix abstained from her hideout, stepped out_ _of the bushes,_ _careful not to make any noise and disappeared into the more remote areas of the garden._

 _She hadn't explored those areas before; father didn't allow her to enter the garden. The problem was that Delphi did not like to follow orders. She desired to be the one who gives them… She never listened to her father warnings._

 _All she had to do was to spell 'Alohomora'. She had learned the spell from a book she had secretly borrowed from her father's library. When her Father realized that the book was missing, he went mad, really mad. That day was when her freedom became limited. From that day, she was allowed to leave the mansion only under supervision and was banned from approaching some particular rooms._

 _Her Father, the Dark Lord, was an unsolved mystery to her. Their relationship couldn't be described as a caring one. He was distant. They didn't talk much. He was addressing her only when she was infringing his rules…_

 _The new area of the garden she discovered was surrounded by trees which were so tall that blocked the depleted moonlight._ _The ground was covered with crispy leaves._

 _Delphi took a deep breath and stepped into the dark._

 _After a few seconds of cautiously padding, Delphi's foot caught on a tree root. She tried to keep her balance but she eventually tripped and fell to the ground._

 _"_ _Ouch!" she hissed through gritted teeth and put her hands around her injured knee._

 _"_ _Mommy!" the words left her mouth as a soft mumble. She gathered her power and had another go._

 _"_ _Mommy!" she shouted._

 _She waited._

 _And she waited._

 _A few minutes later Delphi heard something slither through the leaf piles. She quickly turned around and drew her wand, ready to face the enemy._

 _To her surprise, the creature that emerged from the dark was Nagini._

 _"_ _You scared me…" she spelled in parseltongue, exhaled slowly and put a hand over her heart._

 _Delphi flinched when someone else answered to her instead of Nagini._

 _"_ _I think I told you that you're not allowed to approach the garden."_

 _Delphi knew that voice very well. It belonged to the Dark Lord. Voldemort appeared after Nagini. He glared at his daughter. Delphini couldn't understand what he had in mind; His face was cold. With a deadpan expression he spelled his next words._

 _"_ _I think I also said to you mom to keep an eye on you. But as it seems, she disappointed me." He growled._

 _"_ _No. It's not mummy's fault. Don't blame her! You should blame me!" Delphi pleaded. She was the one who deserved to be punished, not her mom._

 _"_ _You silly girl. I am the Dark Lord. I decide who is going to be punished." Voldemort replied and summoned Bellatrix._

 _Bellatrix apparated where they were. Her eyes darted, rested on her daughter and immediately widened._

 _She casted a quick look on Voldemort and for the first time in her life, ignored him and his death glare. Bellatrix fell to her knees to comfort her daughter._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Bellatrix asked Delphi and her brows bumped together in a scowl. Delphi slowly nodded and slammed her eyes; the nasty gash on her knee really hurt. Bellatrix had a look on her injury._

 _"_ _Well, we can't leave you like this. Let's do something about this wound, shall we?" she said and faked a smile, just to make Delphi feel better. She made a move to take her wand out but a voice stopped her._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _My lord, with all the respect, our little girl is hurt and I want to heal her." She pleaded._

 _"_ _I said no, Bellatrix. It's your fault that Delphi hurt herself. I told you to prevent her from leaving the house. You failed to accomplish such a simple task. You disappointed me." He replied coldly._

 _"_ _She's a child. She wanted to play. Let's forget about what happened and return to the manor." She squinted in a furtive manner, took Delphi in her arms and stood up._

 _"_ _You disappointed me, Bellatrix. And you know what happens when someone disappoints me… You deserve to be punished." His eyes burned with anger as he looked at her. Bellatrix kept their eye contact and advised her daughter on returning to the mansion._

 _"_ _No, I want you to come with me." Said Delphi and gripped her mother's coat._

 _"_ _Go home, Delphi." Added Voldemort, but it was more like a demand than an advice._

 _Delphi didn't have another choice but to obey. She had caused enough trouble and her mom was now going to pay for it. Delphi decided to hide behind some bushes and watch what was going to happen. She was not going to leave her mother alone. She would protect her._

 _"_ _Bella, Bella, Bella… What did I tell you...? Crucio!" he heard her Father barking. Seconds later her mother was lying on the ground, screaming with pain._

 _Bellatrix tried to calm herself after the curse was removed. Her whole body ached. Her head was spinning. When she attempted to lift herself from the ground, her legs gave out._

 _"_ _Where are you going, Bella? I'm not done with you… Crucio, Crucio!" he screamed and started casting repeatedly the curse._

 _Delphi knew her father was weird, but never thought before that he was evil. It was the first time she was actually afraid to intervene. But she had to protect her mom. No one else could help her._

 _"_ _Stop! Stop it! You're hurting her!" she emerged from the bushes and shouted._

 _Neither of them seemed to listen to her. Bellatrix was still trembling on the ground and Voldemort was throwing curses at her._

 _"_ _Stop! Stop! Please! Please Father!"_

 _She found a small rock and threw it to Voldemort. She had to blink twice, when the rock penetrated the Dark Lord's body. What was going on? She pounced on her father and magically she dashed through him and fell down._

 _"_ _Mom? Mommy?" she said, but her mother didn't react. For some strange reason, they couldn't hear her, they couldn't see her._

 _Their figures started to fade. Voldemort was still torturing Bellatrix. Delphi panicked and let the tears fall from her eyes. She remained lying on the paving._

 _"_ _No, mommy! Come back! Mommy!" she cried out for her._

 _"_ _Mommy!"_

 _"_ _Mommy!"_

"Mom!"

Delphi Riddle woke abruptly and sprang from the floor of the cell. Her face was flushed and she was dripping in sweat. There were dry tears on her cheeks. She had a terrible headache and was feeling sick. He put a hand over her heart; it was beating so rapidly that she could hear her pulse.

 _'_ _It was just a dream'_ she whispered to herself and took a deep breath.

From the moment she arrived to Azkaban, and the Dementors sucked the happiness out of her _–_ _although she had never been truly happy in her life-,_ she was having nightmares every time she would try to fall asleep…

"Oi! Little Delphi had another bad dream, fellows!" a prisoner from the cell across from hers called his friends. A bunch of idiots gathered around the prisoner, looked at her and burst into laughter.

"Have you been dreaming about your mommy, Delphi? Where is your mom, Delphi?" they asked sarcastically.

"Well, she's not here. If you know what I mean?"

"Mommy! Mommy! Stop! You're hurting her!" a skinny man mimicked her voice.

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up!" Delphi yelled with rage and lashed out against them, but the door of her cell stopped her.

"Foolish men! How dare you derogate the Dark Lord's heir! How dare you underestimate the Augurey? You'll pay! Cause I am the Augurey. The prophesy will come true! And you'll knee before me!" she shrieked and thrummed the cell bars with her bare hands.

 _She meant every single word she said. She had planned_ _everything_ _. The first step was to escape. But the problem was, she didn't have the slightest idea how she would manage to get out of there…_

* * *

 ** _OK this is the biggest chapter I have ever written! *surprised face* *proud face*_** ** _I was planning to update last Friday, but I hadn't finished the chapter. *slaps herself with a pillow* I still can't believe that this chapter is so long! Poor Delphi is having nightmares with her parents! (sorry not sorry)_**

 ** _Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate your support and I'm happy that you liked my first chapter! (your reviews give me life!) I also want to say a big THANKS to whoever read, followed or liked the story!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this llloooonnggg chapter! (Tell me your opinions!) I'll update as soon as I can!_**

 ** _TheRollingPin Xx_**


End file.
